Jestem Wojownikiem
by Azgarth
Summary: Tłumaczenie "I am the Warrior".


**AN:  
**

**Zamieszczony poniżej tekst nie należy do mnie. Jest on jedynie amatorskim tłumaczeniem poematu "I am the Warrior", które pojawiło na forum Blizzarda 22 lipca 2005 roku. Autor tekstu pozostaje nieznany, choć nie jestem to ja.**

**Fanom Blizzarda oraz World of Warcraft nie trzeba go przedstawiać. Pozostałym polecam wklepać w google "I am the Warrior wowwiki" i zapoznać się z oryginałem choćby dla porównania.  
**

**Skąd pomysł przetłumaczenia? Bo uważam, że to jeden z najbardziej klimatycznych tekstów ze świata World of Warcraft, a przy tym niekoniecznie ograniczający się wyłącznie do jego ram. I mi się nudziło.**

"World of Wacraft" & klasa wojownika należy do Blizzard. Nie do mnie. Niestety.  
"I am the Warrior" należy do nieznanego fana. A przynajmniej - nieznanego mnie.  
To nieprofesjonalne tłumaczenie należy do mnie.

"World of Warcraft" & Warrior class belongs to Blizzard. Not me. Sadly.  
"I am the Warrior" belongs to unknown fan. At least - unknown to me.  
This poor translation belongs to me.

* * *

Jestem Wojownikiem.

Kiedy mnie widzisz, prawdopodobniej nie będę pięknie ubrany. Będę zakuty w moją stal. Będzie brudna, zakrwawiona i powgniatana. Nie mam zręcznego języka ani wyszukanego słownictwa. Nic nie wiem o manierach królewskiego dworu lub etykiecie formalnego balu.

Jestem znany pod wieloma imionami. Tank. Mięso armatnie. Bojownik. Zabijaka. Zwłoki.

Jestem Wojownikiem.

Nie mam zdolności, ani chęci, by się ukrywać. Nie potrafię uderzyć z ukrycia niszczącymi ciosami, potem zaś zniknąć w ciemnościach. Nie umiem podpalić przeciwnika z odległości dwudziestu kroków. Nie potrafię zadawać śmierci na odległość, poza zasięgiem kontrataku. Aby zabić muszę zbliżyć się do wroga. Patrzę mu w oczy. Czuję jego zapach. Smakuję jego strach. A on smakuje mój.

Nie umiem skłonić Natury, by uczyniła, o co poproszę. Nie mogę sięgnąć w Pustkę, by zmusić ją do wykonania mych rozkazów. Nie studiuję i nie panuję nad magią. Jestem panem jedynie mego umysłu, mego ciała i woli. To dzięki nim, i tylko dzięki nim, zwyciężam lub ginę.

Nie mam przyjaciół w swej podroży. Żadnych wędrowców z otchłani, przyzwanych jako sługi i strażnicy. Żadnych lojalnych bestii z równin lub puszcz, które by mnie broniły i wspierały w chwilach bólu. Moim jedynym towarzyszem jest broń. Muszę troszczyć się o nią lepiej, niż jakikolwiek łowca o swoje zwierzę. Muszę panować nad nią bieglej, niż jakikolwiek czarnoksiężnik nad swoim demonem. Beze mnie - jest bezużyteczna. Bez niej - jestem niczym.

Nie potrafię leczyć. Nie potrafię osłaniać. Nie potrafię wzywać swych bogów i patrzeć jak me modły zostają wysłuchane. W ogniu bitwy modlę się do duchów mych przodków, a one milczą. Moja jedyna możliwość, by chronić to poświęcić siebie – swą krew, kości i ścięgna, na ofiarę. Aby odciągnąć ataki naszych wrogów. Aby przyjąć ciosy, który zabiłyby słabsze stworzenia, i walczyć dalej.

Nie umiem zabijać z szybkością i gracją łotrzyka, nagłością i celnością łowcy, czy potęgą i mocą maga. Kiedy zabijam, robię to powoli. Powoli i krwawo dla wszystkich, w tym mnie. Walczę dalej, poobijany i poraniony, aby moi towarzysze mogli dostąpić chwały zabicia oraz owoców zwycięstwa. Jeżeli polegnę, a oni przeżyją, to jest to oczekiwana ofiara.

Istnieję wśród wszystkich ras, w każdym rozmiarze. Walczę pod tysiącami flag, na milionach pól bitew. Jestem odrzucony przez władcę, wzgardzony przez szlachcica, zgromiony przez kapłana i zapomniany przez chłopa. Dopóki nie zabrzmią trąby wojny i nie przybędą niosący zniszczenie. A wtedy rozlega się wołanie: „Gdzie, ach gdzie, jest Wojownik?"

Módl się do swych bogów, bym dalej odpowiadał na to wezwanie.

Niewielu odpowiada na wezwanie. Nieliczni przeżywają. To długa i ciężka droga, ta droga Wojownika. Wzdłuż niej leżą ból, strach i śmierć. Rzadkie nagrody i jeszcze rzadsza wdzięczność. Na końcu, najczęściej, czeka bezimienny grób na jakimś opuszczonym polu bitwy. Jeśli masz szczęście.

A mimo to, walczę dalej. Nie wiem nawet, dlaczego. Może dla chwały, może dla sławy, może dla pieniędzy, może za mój kraj, a może za moją rodzinę. Może dlatego, że tylko to potrafię. Ale walczyć będę. Czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. Czy w ogóle to zauważysz, czy nie. Będę tam, na linii frontu. Walcząc. Zabijając. Ginąc.

Jestem Wojownikiem.

Śmierć to mój biznes.

Czy to twoja… czy moja.

* * *

**Zasadniczo do tekstu dodano potem drugą część "Addendum". Przetłumaczę, kiedy najdzie mnie ochota. Czyli zapewne, gdy będę miał coś innego do napisania, ale za cholerę nie będzie mi się chciało tego robić.**


End file.
